callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SitRep
Cancelled out? Yeah, uhm. it says that ninja pro cancels out sitrep pro on the ninja page, but it says that this is NOT true on this page. anyone care to enlighten?--TNT LotLP 23:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I agree. I mean, SitRep Pro increases the enemies' footsteps' sound by 4 and Ninja Pro reduces the player's footsteps' volume to 1/4th of its original. It's obvious they were meant to cancel each other. Yet somehow they don't? Also it's been modified on the ninja page. This was probably added by some dude(EDIT: his name is DoomGoober) who doesn't know what he's talking about, or just wanted to throw bull around. 15:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Changes applied to both pages to reflect correct info. 15:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no. Testing confirms that SitRep Pro does not cancel out Ninja Pro. Sorry, Mr. unregistered user, but when it comes to CoD knowledge, I>everyone else on the wiki, unless other Denkirsonians have joined recently without my knowledge. Imrlybord7 15:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) How very heavy must be the weight of your great wisdom, Imrlybord7. Thank you for sharing your vast, vast knowledge with us, when you could CLEARLY be pwning noobs instead. By the way, does that massively swollen head of yours make it easier to get headshots on you? - 20:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) If I am thinking correctly, Sitrep Pro makes those with the Ninja Pro perk's footsteps sound like footsteps WITHOUT the Sitrep pro perk on O.o I'm pretty sure that's what happens, anyway... Sitrep Pro does NOT cancel out Ninja Pro: the player with Ninja Pro only sounds very slightly louder with Sitrep Pro than without Sitrep Pro. Damn shame, because Sitrep Pro is so hard to unlock and Ninja Pro so easy... ( 02:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC)) I just read the article, and this page.... and I'm still confused. A Ninja Pro sound roughly how loud to a Sitrep Pro? A little more than 1/4th of normal footsteps? 4x normal? Just normal? That portion of the article should be reworded. -- Philodox 15:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Free for All Wouldn't this be bad for getting pro in FFA if enemies with the same faction character model's equipment does not show?Soviet cat 22:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) sitrep VI its sad that, after wasting so much of my life getting to stupidly long sitrep VI and finally getting that godamn emblem, i'm never gonna use it, as its just a bad quality how the? emblem :( also, why is no-one QQing over the retarded 750 sitrep destructions required for VI? Sit Rep Pro Quiet Footsteps? Concerning the SitRep Pro perk, this page states: "The Pro version makes enemy footsteps four times louder and makes the player and their teammates' footsteps four times quieter" I believe this statement is false... Or at least misleading. That SitRep Pro makes the users footsteps quieter (like Ninja does). Anyone? Does it just make the players and their teamates footsteps sound quieter to the user? It makes your teammates and your footsteps quieter (1/4), to you. And multiplys the enemys footsteps by 4. Marslighthouse 22:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC)